girlsbravofandomcom-20200213-history
Kirie Kojima
Kirie Kojima (小島 桐絵 Kojima Kirie) is of the major characters in the anime and manga series Girls Bravo. She is the childhood best friend of Yukinari Sasaki. Background and Appearance Kirie has been Yukinari Sasaki's best friend (and only female friend) ever since childhood, which makes them very close and she lives next door to him. It has also been shown many times in the series that she has a crush on Yukinari and it seems that she has deep feelings for him that pass friendship. Out of all the girls in the series, Kirie has the most developed body and the most notorious aspect of this being her prominently large breasts. She has G-cups, as measured by Kazuharu Fukuyama's automatic measuring machine in his elevator. The machine was destroyed by Kirie after it used digital software to render her naked. Because of her body, she is a constant target of Fukuyama's perverted plots as well as of Kosame's attempts of seduction. Personality Kirie is known for being extremely violent and aggressive as Yukinari Sasaki even commented on her tendency to "punch first and ask questions later." Though aggression is usually her initial response to (what she perceives as) Yukinari's so-called perverted actions or intentions, she has been known cool down and apologize after hearing a proper explanation. Also, despite her rather aggressive attitude towards Kosame, she has shown that she is willing to defend her and holds her in a very high regard. Although Kirie has also been in love with Yukinari for some time, she unable to confess her feelings. Her cruelty towards Yukinari as she's abusing him has hindered her from getting closer to him in terms of developing a romantic relationship. Despite being disgusted by Kosame's attempts to seduce her, and upset that Kosame was her first kiss, Kirie generally cares about Kosame. She also has an extreme dislike (although not necessarily "hatred") for Kazuharu Fukuyama. As with Yukinari, she has shown to attack Kazuharu (More commonly known simply as "Fukuyama") either before, after, or during, his elaborate and perverted schemes. She also is known for attacking him when he does something in general that displeases her, like making no attempt to control Lisa Fukuyama or Lilica Stacy, after one trained Mamoru Machida to go to extremes to keep the school clean, and the other almost indirectly destroying the school. Despite these numerous attacks, she almost always forgives him (somewhat) and has a small implied crush on him, shown only when he does something either heroic towards women, or something uncharacteristic to his usual perverted nature. It should also be noted that her attacks are usually based on professional wrestling moves such as the clothesline in episode 2 or the F5 in episode 15. She also has a tendency to say "GO (insert perverted action here) IN HELL!" as a finish to her attacks that the attacked supposedly committed. She also has a slutty tendency and don't mind showing cleavage or panties as she said on episode 7 "You won't lose nothing for showing cleavage or panties",or as shown in episode 4 she didn't mind that Fukuyama undress her but she did mind the lingerie. She is a little slow to notice other people feelings as shown on second season, she didn't mind being harassed by people that had feelings for her but she didn't notice those feelings. Because of her feeling feelings toward Yukinari she pretends to be innocent so normally any perverted action against her is met with a punishment but only if she is in front of Yukinari otherwise she wouldn't mind as shown in several episodes on the manga and anime she didn't mind cooking naked in front of her class mates on cooking class or being sexually harassed when she was alone without Yukkinari seeing her,she didn't mind that fukuyama entered her home at night and took naked pictures of her. Quotes * "You won't lose nothing for showing cleavage or panties" - Kirie Kojima * "GO DIE, IN HELL!" - Kirie Kojima Trivia * The name Kirie 'means "paulowina" (桐) ('kiri) and "picture, painting" (絵) (e'). ** It can also mean "light" in Latin. * Kirie's surname '''Kojima '''means "small" (小) ('ko) and "island" (島) (jima/'shima'). Gallery ImagesNPXEML8P.jpg Girls Bravo 1 27.png|Kirie and Miharu Sena Kanaka hugging Yukinari Sasaki KiriesettingKazuharustraight.png|Kirie setting Kazuharu Fukuyama straight. Takes out window 28 too!|link=Bravo at School! Girls Bravo3-06.jpg 0b4b098133ccc134a141f8bc89a3900a.jpg Girls Bravo4-20.jpg Girls Bravo4-21.jpg Girls Bravo4-16.jpg Girls Bravo3-32.jpg Girls Bravo4-24.jpg 7fa5d22a90a9c9ceba9e9de52a39ae46.jpg Girls Bravo3-44.jpg|Fukuyama as Kirie Girls Bravo3-34.jpg Kirie.jpg Girls Bravo3-46.jpg|Yukinari as Kirie Image.jpg dcb3344448875ca1176710234301eeec.png 272e15f4ae27f953b0b3ef931cbcff22.jpg 684ae118c91b4ab5804bdbf4cdd1d145.jpg|Kirie dressed to chase mens. e17dce1bd31057191c67f2206c41cc4e.jpg 5d8ac4707b5df7bbef008a3deac79f6e.jpg|Miharu's swimsuit (Left) and Kirie's swimsuit (Right) ImagesGE5QXNTR.jpg|Kosame kisses Kirie Gif b06eff8f3efb1383569bb3c7350f43f7.gif 8d195e57174db324135f6d99bbb6e796.gif 54c75162116d57a452ad21b245d1d55a.gif 85f8398f6f2a00404114aa128d57d44f.gif c0ee018029f533f36c6d75e98f1ad1f7.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Images Category:Large breast